Gijima Elveera
Elveera Gijima(VEM118) was born on 19th March 2006 in the Elveera group. His mother was Jo Jo Hello and his father was Habusu. His litter-mates werehis sisters Kangela(VEF119) and Chibuku Scud (VEF120). They were J Jo Hello's first litter ever. Being the dominant female's pups, Gijima and his two sisters were well looked after by the whole group. The Elveera was not a very big group at the time with most adult meerkats. His father had joined the Elveera after leaving the Young Ones when most of the adult males had left to rove in early 2006. Gijima and his two sisters survived to five months old and Jo Jo Hello gave birth to Scrawny and Mr. Scruff. She later gave birth to VEP123 but the pup died. Gijima through his first year and became an adult meerkat. He took on the roles of an adult male, hepling his mother with the pups byt babysitting, taking sentry and seeing off rovers. The Elveera were a big mob and sometimes with the new fundings the KMP will place a collar on more than one meerkat. Most often the collar would be placed on the dominant female of the dominant male. Since the Elveera was so big at the time like the Moomins which once had three collared meerkats, a radio collar was placed on Gijima. Another collar was place on his litter-mate sister Kangela as well. If the group split, both groups could be followed but the Elveera stayed together. Jo Jo Hello, Gijima and Kangela all had radio collars. In January 2008 Jo Jo Hello gave brith to a new litter of four pups. All the pups survived. In October 2008 Gijima went roving with Ash and Mr. Scruff. His mother died June 2008 and his sister Chibuku Scud took the position as the new dominant female along his uncle Teabag. She was given a collar. Now all of his litter had a collar at some point. His sister Kangela was evicted by their sister and was Last Seen in early 2009. Then tuberculosis hit the group. All the members soon died. Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scruff were the last Elveera members that survived. The three males survived since they were roving. They had no group to return to so they became permanent rovers. Chuckle Brothers They became classified as members of the Chuckle Bros. This is a term for rovers no longer attached to a breed group. They are still roving around at other mobs and may emigrated into one. Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scruff are the last Elveera meerkat still alive and hopeluly they joined a new group. They were seen roving at the Commandos a few times. Family Mother: Jo Jo Hello Father: Habusu Sisters: Kangela and Chibuku Scud Gandmothers: Eleusine and Veda Gandfathers: Dante and unknown Great Grandmother: Tenuvial and Morgause Great Grandfather: Silks and Keros Gallary The Roving Elveera Boys.jpg|Ash, Gijima and Mr. Scruff Ash, Gijima and Teabag.jpg|Ash, Gijima and Teabag Gijima and Mr. Scruff.jpg|Gijima and Mr. Scruff Links Elveera Mob Chuckle Brothers Mob Jo Jo Hello Elveera Ash Elveera Mr. Scruff Elveera Category:Elveera meerkats Category:Chuckle Brothers meerkats Category:Wild group meerkats